youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grave
Grave is the second episode of the third season of Young Justice. It aired on April 13, 2014 alongside the previous episode "Illusion". Overview Dark times of the past are revealed Halloween night; Tim finds out that nothing remains buried forever. Episode Early the next morning, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Tigress met up at the Watchtower. "Who was that last night?" Batgirl asked. "Do you think...that could have been Wally?" Nightwing suggested. "That's impossible." Tigress said. "If Wally was really alive, he would contact us. He would contact me!" "I know, that's what I don't get." Nightwing agreed. "Maybe it's someone from Flash's past who wants revenge and accidentally caused the same accident he did?" Batgirl suggested. "Maybe..." Nightwing muttered. "Have you heard anything from Gamma Squad regarding Lex Luthor? That League of Shadows lead got us nowhere." Tigress asked Batgirl. "No...and that's making me worried." Batgirl said. Guardian, Wonder Girl, Static, and Kid Flash were tied up inside a Lexcorp facility in Metropolis. Bumblebee was flying around in her shrunken form. "Oh, they are so lucky I'm still here!" she exclaimed. Bumblebee flew through the vent system. She heard Lex Luthor conversing with his cyborg bodyguard, Mercy. "Yes, yes, everything is going to plan, as always, my dear Mercy." Lex told her. "The young heroes are locked away in the basement. Perhaps we shall bring them to Project Cadmus and clone them." "Oh no you don't!" Bumblebee exclaimed. She shot a sting of energy at the back of Lex Luthor's head. His head slumped down on the keyboard of his computer. Mercy grew on high alert. Her cybernetic arm morhped into a beam weapon. She looked around for an assailant, but did not find Bumblebee in the vent. "Haha, sucker! Now, let me go rescue my friends!" Bumblebee said. She flew through the vent down into the basement. Otis, one of Lex's trusted bodyguards, was guarding the heroes. "I hope I can do this..." Bumblebee muttered. She shot numerous stings of energy at all of the guards. They cried in terror, and slumped to the floor when they got hit. "Bee!" Cassie exclaimed in joy. Bumblebee grew to human size, and freed Guardian, Kid Flash, Static, and Wonder Girl. "Thanks beautiful!" Guardian said. "You deserve a kiss for this." "Let's get out of here guys," Bumblebee said. "I got the data off of Luthor's files and was ready to leave, but then you all got captured!" she told them as they ran out. "Sorry, Bee!" Static said. "Yeah, it was mostly my fault!" Kid Flash said. "I wanted a look around." The five heroes zetabeamed back to the Watchtower. "Where have you all been?" Batgirl demanded. "We ran into some...complications, but nothing too bad," Guardian said. "I think we should have a look at this flash drive," Bumblebee said. "I got it from Lex's computer." "Alright Team, that's it for today," Batgirl said. "What should we do now?" Wonder Girl asked. "Well, it is Halloween. I'm sure you all have some party to go to." Batgirl said. Everyone cheered. Batgirl smiled at them. Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher met up with their friends Wendy Harris and Marvin White outside the dorm rooms. "Where are Conner and Megan?" Wendy asked. "They're out of town." Karen said. "Yeah, Megan's having some...family issues and Con's helping her out." Mal said. "Oh, stinks they won't get to party with us." Marvin said. "Yeah, onto the frathouse!" Wendy cried. "Wohoo!" "Has she...?" Mal asked. "Not even close." Marvin said. Tim opened the door for Cassie. She was wearing her Wonder Girl outfit. "Where's your costume Cass?" he asked. "This is my costume." she said. "Where's yours?" "Well, um, I didn't think we'd actually be wearing our own costumes." Tim nervously said. "Come on Tim! When are we ever gonna get to go out like this without being attacked by a supervillian? There's gonna be tons of Robins and Wonder Girls out there tonight." "Well...okay." Tim said. He ran upstairs and changed into his Robin costume. "Wow, you're fast." "Learned from the best." he replied. "Now, let's get to the party." The two walked to the address of where their friend said it was. Lights and music were in the Gotham Cemetary. "I've never heard of having a Halloween party in an actual graveyard..." Tim said. "I know. Isn't that a little...disrespectful?" "Do you just want to go?" Before she could reply, a girl walked up to them. "Hey guys, welcome to the party! Come on!" she called them inside. Tim and Cassie reluctantly entered the graveyard. "Who's party is this?" Tim asked. "Mine!" the girl yelled over the blaring music. "I'm Cassandra Cain!" She handed them two red solo cups. The two drank from it, and let out a cry of excitement. "Yeah! Let's get this party started!" Tim cried. Cassandra smirked, and gave a side glance to a young man in a brown trench coat, gray long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black boots. He wore a red domino mask, but had a red helmet in the backpack next to his grave. "So that's my replacement." he muttered. Jason Todd was at the party. Artemis and Zatanna walked through the streets of Manhattan. "Girls night out?" Zatanna asked. "Do you even have to ask?" Artemis replied. The two stopped crime left and right. "Teah taht s'nopaew letam!" Zatanna cried. The gun in the mugger's hand burned, and he dropped it. Artremis shot an arrow from her bow at the mugger. The two saw a young girl being surrounded by three young men. "Etativel reh!" Zatanna cried. Artemis flipped over to the men and began punching them. "You're safe now." she told the girl. "Thanks..." the girl said. "There were easier ways to solve that." Zatanna told her. "Gee, is it just me or am I getting a sense of deja vu?" Artemis asked. Zatanna laughed. "Come on. Let's go to Greta's grave." Artemis nodded in agreement. The two girls walked over to New York Marble Cemetary. The grave of Greta Hayes, which had been moved to the cemetary by Artemis and Zatanna six years ago, had wilting flowers on it. "Here you go Greta." Zatanna said. She placed a bouqet of roses on Greta's grave. Likewise, Artemis put a bouqet of numerous flowers on her grave. Artemis and Zatanna smiled at each other. "We never knew how good we had it back then." Zatanna said. "No, we didn't." Artemis agreed. A girl in a white cloak, standing underneath the trees in the cemetary smiled at Zatanna and Artemis. "Secret!" Greta happily said. The dancing became violent and out of control at Cassandra's party. Tim was thrown in the middle of a huge crowd. "Cassie!" he tried yelling over the music. "Cassie!" "She can't hear you." a male voice whispered in his ear. He turned around, but no one was close enough to him. Confused, he looked around through the crowd. A light popping sound echoed through his ears. Furtherly confused, he looked around, and saw a young man in a domino mask and brown trench coat flickering in and out of existence in his vision. He was flickering towards him. A knife was in his hand. Tim ran through the crowd. "Can't you guys see him? He has a knife!" No one could hear him over the loud music. Tim ran out of the crowd. He tripped over a backpack by a tombstone. The young man caught up to him. "Hey there, bird boy." he said. "Who are you?" "I think you already know." He glanced over to the tombstone. "Jason...Jason Todd? But that's impossible! You..." "Died? I know, I'm shocked too." Jason said. "I'm here to teach you a lesson, bird boy. Let's see if you're as good of a replacement for me as I was for Dick." Jason told him. "Which, according to Bruce, I wasn't so great." "No..." Tim said. Jason punched Tim in the eye, the nose, and the jaw. He kicked his body on the ground. "Fight back!" Jason yelled. "Stop...please..." Tim begged. "You know how I died, don't you? Begging him to stop." Jason said. "Begging that crazy clown to stop..." An image of a bloody crowbar danced before his eyes. As did an image of himself, in the same position he put Tim in. "Sorry bird boy," Jason told him. He sounded partially sincere. "I hope you're a better Robin than I was." He put on a red helmet. "If you ever want to find me...don't. You don't want to find Red Hood." With that, Jason left. "Tim!" Cassie cried. She ran over to him. "Tim, what happened?" Cassie asked. "It was J...it was the Red Hood," Tim told her. Cassie dropped Tim off at Wayne Manor. Alfred had began to clean off the dirt-filled wounds covering Tim. Dick and Barbara arrived shortly afterwords. "Tim, what happened!" Dick exclaimed. "I got beaten up by some punk called Red Hood," Tim said. In part, it was truthful. "We'll find this guy," Barbara promised. "I think you two need to tell me how Jason died," Tim said. Dick and Barbara exchanged nervous glances, as did Cassie and Alfred. "Jason died a hero." Dick said. "That's all you need to know." "Yeah, but how? Was it on a mission, or what?" "Jason was... murdered... by the Joker..." Barbara said. "He tried to stop the Joker from killing people with a bomb. Turns out the Joker turned on the bomb inside the warehouse. He already had Jason tied and locked up in there, he was going to die either way. But that didn't stop the Joker from beating him nearly to death with a crowbar." Dick said. "B- Batman and I, we tried our best to get there in time...but we didn't..." "Oh..." Tim said. Jason Todd, now known as the Red Hood, had a very busy Halloween night. He rounded up all of Gotham's drug and crime lords. "Hello, gentlemen!" he announced to the meeting. "Who the heck are you?" one asked. "Forget, this I'm out." one said. "Sit down!" Jason yelled. He pulled out an AK-47 and shot down at the table. The lords ducked for cover. "You want to die? There's easier ways to kill yourself!" one yelled. "Yeah, tell that to the guy holding an AK-47," Jason replied. "Listen to me, you drug-pedaling scumbags, I will be running the drug trade from now on. You eight are the most prosperous dealers in Gotham, I'm offering you morons a deal: you go about your business as usual, but pick up forty percent to me. That's a much sweeter deal than the scraps Black Mask is leaving you, isn't it? In return, you will have total protection from both Black Mask...and Batman. But you stay away from kids in schoolyards, hear me? No selling to children, got it? If you do, you're dead." "Oh, and if you have any doubts, here are the heads of several of your lieutenants." Jason said. He threw down a brown burlap bag. "If I did that in three hours, think of what I can do the whole night!" "Now, the Red Hood is in charge." Ra's Al Ghul was on a video conference with his associates Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, and Lex Luthor. "Did everything go according to plan?" Vandal asked. "Yes," Ra's replied. "Jason... has seen the Light." Category:A to Z